


The Bodies Left Behind

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, i suck, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 word poem-like thingies about the bodies left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bodies Left Behind

Mary Campbell

Mary Winchester

A hunter's daughter

Who wanted out

And to marry that mechanic

John Winchester.

That demon with the

Yellow eyes

Took her parents-

Samuel and Deanna

Campbell

And traded something-

Her consent (for what?)

For John's life.

Two beautiful boys

Sam and Dean

And a happy life

She didn't (wouldn't)

Raise them as hunters.

Don't get up, no matter

What you hear (not even then)

But Mary did,

Interrupted old

Yellow Eyes

In the nursery.

He stuck her up

On the ceiling

And made her burn.

The last thing she heard

Was her John

Calling for her


End file.
